


the moment you can breathe

by orphan_account



Series: breathe series [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Complete, Crack, Drama, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idol-Fan AU, M/M, Nsfw content, Part 1, Social Media AU, Twitter AU, all in picture form, best read on twitter, for one of them lol, hidden identity, i will be painstakingly uploading from twitter please be patient, reupload, talking out your feelings like healthy functioning humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kun ends up creating a fake fan account for himself to try and connect with his fanbase. Ten is a very big (and horny) fan of his.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: breathe series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819852
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is all being uploaded from my twitter account, @kunten_au. i'll be uploading this in two parts! the second part may take awhile to upload since putting pictures into ao3 is a pain and a half. this is easiest to read on ao3 with a computer.
> 
> if you're interested in more, please do consider going by my twitter account instead, as i have two (including this one) fics finished and one ongoing.
> 
> as is standard, timestamps never matter in this au.
> 
> if you see anything wrong with the format please tell me!
> 
> and lastly, have fun and i hope you enjoy reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'll see you in the next upload <3
> 
> twitter:[@kunten_au](https://twitter.com/kunten_au)  
> curiouscat: [kunten_au](https://curiouscat.qa/kunten_au)


End file.
